Banshee
Banshee is a special Halloween raid-boss, encountered on the first floor of the Underworld. She is a witch and a sister of Morgana. Banshee comes to the Underworld after Morgana lost to Shadow to answer her sister's call and aid her in dealing with Shadow. Banshee is a witch who is very close the Death herself, and the Death will surely come whenever Banshee calls for her. Shadow then fights the witch sisters to stop the thread of time from being messed up further, with Banshee being the third and last in line. Banshee has a shield of 19,913 points, which must be destroyed within 13 minutes by 5 players before they can finish her. She wields a a pair of sickles as her weapon, and fights with her carry random rules. Players can obtain the Raven key to fight Banshee by reaching first place in raid with any Eternals, except Volcano. It will also be given as a reward for players who can reach first place in the League at the end of each season. Raven key also can be obtained from the Chest of Nightmares. In battle, Banshee is very aggressive. Her attacks are capable of taking away players' health quickly. She is immune to the Stun enchantment. After her defeat, Banshee realizes that the Death has deceived her, before she disappears. With Banshee's disappearance, the threads of time are now safe and Shadow has won. Requirements In order to challenge Banshee, players require: *Defeat Countess *1 Possible Rule *Fight in the dark *Hidden healthbar *Inverted movement Perks and Enchantments *'Cobra ' A chance that during first 3 seconds of a round Banshee's First Strike will reduce players' health by 20%. *'Avenger ' A chance to trigger Avenger, which grants a Critical Hit with increased damage for 5 seconds after receiving a Critical Hit. *'Helm Breaker ' A chance to increase Head Hit damage for 5 seconds after dealing a Head Hit. *'Pain Rage ' A chance to increase damage for 8 seconds after receiving a Head Hit. *'Block Breaker ' A chance to bypass players' blocks. *'Martial Spirit ' A chance to increase Banshee's magic recharge from a successful unarmed attack by 100%. *'Shocking Strike' Chance to cause a Shock with a Head Hit is increased. *'Magic Recharge' A chance to increase her magic recharge from a successful weapon hit by 300%. *'Weakness ' A chance to weaken the player's attacks by 75% for 5 seconds after a successful weapon hit. This enchantment has no effect on Charge of Darkness. *'Damage Absorption ' A chance to absorb all damage dealt to her body by a single strike. This enchantment has no effect on Charge of Darkness. *'Frenzy ' A chance to increase her melee damage by 150% for 5 seconds after a successful ranged weapon hit. *'Enfeeble ' A chance to weaken the player's attacks by 75% for 10 seconds after a successful magic hit. This enchantment has no effect on Charge of Darkness. Rewards Defeating Banshee will reward the players with some small or medium Charges of Darkness and a number of Raven tokens. Raven Tokens Raven Tokens are the exclusive currency for Halloween 2019 update. They can be used to purchase the Chest of Nightmares from the in-game shop. Otherwise, players can use them to buy Elixirs. The numbers of Raven tokens rewarded depends on the players' position. They can get up to 30 Raven tokens from a single raid with one of the witch sisters. Players can take a look at how much Raven tokens they have collected in the dojo. Raven's Prophecies Each time one of the witch sisters is defeated, the players will receive one prophecy from their crow pet. Rather than a prediction, the prophecies sounds more like an advice, and does not affect anything in any way. Chest of Nightmares Chest of Nightmares is the main objective for collecting Raven tokens. It can be purchased once the players has collected at least 350 Raven tokens. It also can be purchased with 149 gems. Chest of Nightmares contains a random item from the 2019 Halloween set and other consumables. Item from the Halloween 2019 Set *Claws of Winged Darkness (Weapon) *Blade of the Eternal Bligh (Weapon) *Gloomy Cloak (Armor) *Feisty Vegetable (Helm) *Ghostly Cap (Helm) *Fiery Bat Wings (Ranged Weapon) Quotes *''Have you met Death? My pet and I have become quite close with her. She'll drop by anytime I call.'' - Banshee introducing herself *''Are you trying to comprehend time, old man? You can only accomplish that by looking Death in the eye. Come here. I'll introduce you!'' - Challenging the players *''Death deceived me! So it was all a game... I cannot weave the threads of time anymore. Or even tear them. At least I'll know peace.'' - Banshee defeated Trivia *Banshee has a shield of 19,913 points. The number 13 is considered unlucky in many myths and is said to be associated with death and witchcraft. *Banshee and Tenebris are the only enemies in the game who utilize the Shocking Strike enchantment. *Banshee is one of the only characters who show their entire body in their avatar, with the other ones being her sisters and Lilith. **In fact, their avatars share a lot of similarities with each other. *A banshee is a female spirit in Irish mythology who heralds the death of a family member, usually by wailing, shrieking, or keening. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Multiplayer Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses